


Kiss Sixteen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead





	Kiss Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> (nyx x ravus)

Ravus did a double-take when he entered the kitchen.

Nyx was there, face scrunched up like he’s concentrating really hard.

“What are you…”

“Glaring contest,” he answered.

“With the…coffee machine?”

“…’m drunk,” Nyx wiggled his nose; pointed at the bottle of Galahdan whisky beside him.

Ravus snorted, amused. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Nyx’s shoulder; planted a long kiss on his temple. Pulled away with an obnoxious ‘pop’.

“Bed time.” Ravus started pulling him towards their bedroom.

“…sexy bed time?”

“No. Sober Nyx hates drunk sex, remember?”

“Sober Nyx _sucks_.”

Ravus laughed.

Whispered, “Next time, love~”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Sixteen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Sixteenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
